Umbrella
by SOUL'DOUT
Summary: You're an umbrella over my head". Hermione Granger is an emotional wreck. Draco Malfoy tries to hide his emotions. What happens when they're under the same umbrella? Draco/Hermione oneshot


**A/N: Hello there! This just one of my collections of one shots I wrote for Dramione. In fact, I wrote this last night while it was raining.**

**The phrases that are centered and italicized are from Epik High's "Umbrella"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters; J.K Rowling does. I only made up the plot. Also, please do not distribute anywhere else.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Happy readings!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"My ankles start to sink in the rain  
My eyes start to sink in tears I once held back  
I cry"_

Hermione Granger ran out of Hogwarts with tears streaming down her face. The warm, late summer wind flew pass her until she came to a halt under an oak tree. Panting, she caught her breath and looked up at the darken sky. "Ron, you hurt me," she softly said, catching her breath. For the pass years, Hermione developed strong feelings towards the red head goofball Ronald Weasely. She never had the courage to confess her thoughts until this year. This sixth year at Hogwarts, she wanted to change everything for Ron: her personality, her appearance, her everything. Since it's too late, she has no reason to change for anyone.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasely, as usual, walked towards the Great Hall to eat their lunch. After a long morning in class, they deserved a break. Hermione's heart pounded every second she walked – knowing Ron's by her side. This was the moment; it's now or never. Once they reached the entrance of the Great Hall, a beautiful girl, who was a bit taller than Hermione, jumped in front of the trio.

"Um, hello there," said Harry. He was just as confused as Hermione while Ron smiled.

"_Ron!" The girl squeaked and threw her arms out in front of Ron. Instead of fighting back, he wrapped his arms tightly around her body. She turned around, still in Ron's arms, and faced Harry and Hermione._

"I was waiting for you, Claire. Harry, Hermione! I want you to meet my girlfriend Claire Clearwaters," Ron proudly stated with his arms around Claire's fragile body. Her dark blonde, wavy hair fell below the middle of her waist and her bright smile caught their attention. Hermione envied her warm, dark green eyes that sparkled in the afternoon's light. Claire turned her body towards Ron and planted her plump dark pink lips over his thin light pink lips. The sight sickened Hermione, so she walked away – leaving the couple smooching and Harry Potter confused about her actions.

Hermione placed her back on the rough tree trunk and slid to the healthy green grass. She placed her right hand over her face as she continued to wept. From the moment Ron locked lips with Claire, Hermione felt as if Ron ripped out her heart from her chest and stomped over it. The kissing kept replaying in her mind like her favorite movie. She remembered every detail of it; the couple happily faced one another and gave a deep, passionate kiss. Claire was supposed to be Hermione! Her eyes were now puffy due to her everlasting crying.

Above her, dark gray clouds covered the skies – hiding the warm sun. Just like the weather, Hermione felt helpless and depressed. The scent of rain filled the air as she felt cold drops of the sky's tears on her cheek. She knew how the sky felt: alone and worthless. Hermione could either walk alone back in Hogwarts to eat where the other students would endlessly ask her why she's late and why her eyes are red, or she could stay out here – under the old oak tree – where she could cry as much as she wanted without being interrupted by anyone.

She had no other choice but to chose the second one.

The wind began to pick up, causing the tree's branches to swiftly dance. Rain grew heavier and began to soak Hermione from head to toe. At least now, whenever someone asks if she's been crying, Hermione could always use the excuse of blaming the rain.

"Agh!" A voice from above grunted. Hermione jumped from the grass and stood on her feet, wiping the tears and rain from her face. Up in the nearest tree branch was Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy whom she hated with all her heart. "I'm trying to sleep and I hear someone bawling like a baby." He sat up in the tree with his white blonde hair soaked. His silver eyes coolly stared at Hermione as she tried her best to glare. It seemed like his facial features never changed; his face still pointy and his fat sunk to the bone. "Have you been crying?" He asked with concerned tone.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," Hermione sniffed and looked away.

"Well are you sick? Your voice seems stuffed and your whole face is pink."

"I said leave me alone!" She repeated through her teeth. Draco jumped from the branch and stood beside her while Hermione avoided eye contact. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone!?" Hermione stomped her way away from him. She found herself a few feet from the tree and out in the rain with no protection. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and softly sobbed.

"You know, if you're out there for too long," Draco called from behind, "you'll get even sicker."

Why does he care? He's still the cruel Malfoy who called her a "filthy, little Mudblood" back in their second year in Hogwarts. The time after Ron failed to cast a spell on Draco, her feelings for Ron began. She knew he cared about her…like how Draco does now. Nonsense! The infamous, cruel Draco Malfoy couldn't possibly care for a Mudblood like Hermione.

Standing in the pouring rain, Hermione couldn't help but think of Ron. How could she possibly think about him after all he's done to her? "Snap out of it Hermione," she whispered and mentally slapped herself. She stood there hugging her body – wishing someone would do the same. Where's a friend when you need one? Where's Harry when you really need him?

Hermione suddenly felt the rain stop but her surroundings showed signs of rain. She turned around and saw Draco with his eyes staring into hers and his pale lips lined straight. She looked above and saw an umbrella. Like herself, Draco was drenched from the pouring rain.

"I never knew Mudbloods were so difficult to talk to," Draco calmly said and smirked, holding the black umbrella over her. There was a long silence. The pitter-patter of the rain falling on the umbrella was the only noise that broke the awkward silent. "Told you you'll get sick if you stand out here in the rain. Look at you!" Hermione avoided eye contact. "Tsk, your eyes and nose are all red. Who did it?"

Puzzled, Hermione shot her head up. "What?"

"I know you've been crying." Draco took out a black handkerchief with a dark green Slytherin logo embroidered on the bottom right corner. With his free hand, he gently wiped Hermione's tears and raindrops off her face, making sure she was dry – which made Hermione flinch. She wasn't sure if his handkerchief was contaminated with poison, a charm, potions, or if it was ordinary. "Aren't you going to tell me who did it or what's wrong?

"It's nothing, Malfoy," she retorted and blinked back the tears.

"If it's nothing," he began coolly, "then why aren't you telling me? If it's something, you wouldn't even answer my question and probably walked back inside the school, acting like nothing ever happened."

Hermione knew how weirdly Draco was right. She didn't want to believe it, but he's right. "You really want to know?" She sniffed again and felt as if she was going to choke any minute.

"Yes, Granger." He must love calling people by their last names.

She took a deep breath and her chest heaved slowly. Her eyes closed before words could escape her lips. "Ron has a girlfriend, and I know I should be that girl in his arms."

Draco blankly stared and blinked a couple times. "You're crying because Weasely has a girlfriend…and you're jealous of her? Ahh, unrequited love."

"YOU DON'T KNOW, DRACO!" Hermione shot back and tears flowed down her cheeks like how the dark skies were crying. She lost her temper and collapsed to the wet grass – kneeling and throwing her hands over her face in embarrassment as if she's begging Draco to never leave by her side. Begging as if she wanted comfort from Draco. Hermione didn't know what she wanted.

Draco looked down at her hopeless body, not knowing what to do. He silently stood there – listening to the cries of Hermione Granger. "Why do you care about Weasely anyways?" He sucked his teeth and asked. "What guy is stupid enough not to know that a girl like you has feelings for them?"

"What do you mean a girl like me?" Hermione choked on her tears and felt her throat swell.

"You know," Draco offered his right hand to help her up. Hermione blankly stared and slid her smooth, wet hands in his cool, rough hands. Slowly, he brought Hermione back to her feet and stared passionately in her eyes. "A girl who's intelligent, beautiful, hilarious, and independent. You're one of a kind, Granger." He took out his handkerchief again and wiped the tears off her cheeks. He walked inches closer to her body.

Draco had waited for this moment, but he never pictured it like this. He placed his free hand under her chin and slowly lifted her head. Under her eyes were huge eye bags and her nose was red from sniffing. Slowly, Draco lowered his head closer to Hermione's until their lips would touch – but before they did, Hermione pulled back her head and looked away. She turned around with her arms crossed to avoid kissing the deceiving Draco Malfoy. Still having a firm grip on the umbrella, Draco grabbed Hermione's left wrist and forcefully pulled her closer to him – causing her to face him again, but he tightly embraced her with one arm. "Forget about him," Draco whispered in her ear with her head over his broad left shoulder. "You don't need to go under Weasely's umbrella whenever you're feeling down. You'll only get wet. There are other umbrellas out there; go under them to see which will truly keep the rain off your shoulders." He closed his eyes while Hermione's sweet perfume aroused his nose.

Hermione stood there, frozen. She didn't know to either hug back or to stand still. Her weak arms slowly made their way under Draco's armpits and around his back. She smothered her face in Draco's shoulder as they stood there under his umbrella, still letting out her tears. She was afraid she might ruin his white dress shirt with her tears, but since they were already wet from the rain, she thought it was okay.

Her tiny body felt warm again. The one-armed hug from Draco caused her to forget all about Ron.

To forget about the cruel things he's done to her.

To forget about everything.

As they broke the hug with little room between their warm bodies, they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Although his body stood still, Draco moved his face closer and closer to Hermione's, feeling her warm, steady breathe on his cold skin. His lips were on top of hers, without moving. Although the kiss was immobile, Hermione felt the sparks. She felt as if her lips would've fallen off any second. She never knew how great a peak could've felt. They opened their eyes and parted their faces after the peak. Draco let out a deep sigh through his nose and reached in for her again. His lips were on top again. Hermione couldn't resist kissing him back. Letting go of the umbrella, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's small, curvy waist. Without their protection, cool heavy rain poured on them. Deliberately, Hermione lifted her weak arms and wrapped them around his neck. She never felt a kiss so powerful before in her life.

Together, they passionately kissed under the pouring rain.

Together, they performed a slow lip dance.

Together, they felt as one.

They opened their eyes again and silently stood as if they committed a crime. Draco felt Hermione's chest heave slowly and her rapid heartbeat through his soaked dress shirt. For six years, Draco finally got what he wished for; he finally shared his first kiss with a girl who's one of a kind.

From the moment he laid eyes on her in first year, Draco knew she was the one.

He didn't mean to call her a "filthy, little Mudblood" and hoping her body would lie in the Chamber of Secrets during their second year.

He didn't want to watch helplessly as she held hands with Weasely in third year.

He didn't want to be jealous when that Viktor Krum asked her to the Yule Ball before he did; instead, he was stuck with that shrilly Pansy Parkinson.

He didn't mean to say such malicious things about Mudbloods.

He didn't mean to be such an ass towards her in all the years they were together in school.

For six years, Draco wished he never done any of those. He tried erasing them from his mind and wanting to go back in time to change it all.

Draco released his arms from Hermione and chased after the black umbrella he abandoned. Racing back to be by Hermione's side, Draco covered her body with the umbrella and making sure she was completely dry – leaving him out in the open in the rain. "Let's go Granger," said Draco with a satisfied tone. "You'll catch a cold out here and I don't want to be seen in the hospital wing with you." A weak smile plastered on Hermione's face. Draco went under the umbrella with her, holding the umbrella with his right hand and wrapping his free left arm around her shoulders as they walked near the school.

"HERMIONE!" A familiar voice called from a distant. The voice echoed throughout the halls.

"Potter," Draco muttered bitterly when they were in the castle. He pulled the umbrella away from their heads, shook out the excess rain, and closed it. With a flick, the umbrella transformed into his thin, black wand – which he hid in his deep pockets.

His eyes met Hermione's, who twisted her hair to drain out the rain. Like him, she was drenched to the skin. Draco took out his handkerchief again and gently patted Hermione's face dry. He folded it and took Hermione's right hand. "Keep this," whispered Draco, slipping the handkerchief in her hand. "Use it to wipe your Mudblood tears whenever you're bawling over that Weasely jerk." He leaned towards her left cheek and peaked it lightly before walking away. She stood there listening to the taps of the soles of his shoes and her steady heartbeat.

Once she turned around, Harry greeted her. "Gosh Hermione! You were here the whole time? What happened? Are you okay? Is that Malfoy?" Harry looked over her shoulder and glared.

Hiding the handkerchief behind her back, she smiled. "Oh Harry stop being so paranoid."

The both of them walked off to the Great Hall where students of all houses sat loudly. Some were munching. Some were talking. Some were munching and talking. They walked towards the table where Ron, his younger sister Ginny, his girlfriend Claire, and Harry's good friend Luna Lovegood sat. Harry sat near Ron while Hermione sat in front of the duo. "Why are you wet?" Ron asked monotonously. By his side was Claire, clinging on his arm and placing her head on his right shoulder.

_Out wasting my tears on you_, she thought. "Papers flew out and I got caught in the rain," Hermione lied.

She looked up and saw Draco chatting with his little Slytherin gang. His silver eyes caught hers and gave subtle smile. His messy white blonde hair glistened from the lighting. They were having a stare-off. If it weren't for all these witnesses, Hermione would've ran in Draco's arms and lip danced with him like they did out in the courtyard. Knowing it's reality, they would have to pretend their moment was nothing to their friends. Knowing it's reality, they would have to be their usual selves and be cruel to one another. Looking outside, Hermione noticed the heavy rain became lighter.

Became a drizzle.

And then, nothing.

The skies were done crying.

"What are you looking at?" A pug-face Pansy asked Draco.

"What?" Draco shook his head and cleared his throat. "Nothing. Just looking at these pathetic Mudbloods. They make me sick." He faked a grimaced and looked away.

"What are you looking at?" Ginny quietly asked Hermione.

Hermione jumped and stuttered. "Nothing. Just dozed off that's all." She stole a peek at Draco once more before looking down at her potions textbook. She took out the folded handkerchief Draco had given her and spotted his initials stitched in dark green string. As long as she kept this, Draco would always be with her – but she wanted more.

She wanted to be with him.

She wanted his presence near her.

She wanted to be warm.

She wanted to be under his umbrella.

"_You're an umbrella over my head  
Night with cold rain dripping on my shoulders  
Without you beside me, the world's only a half  
You can't go on without me  
Forever in the rain_"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Thanks for reading, and please excuse my grammar mistakes.**


End file.
